Ginkuto
Ginkuto is the capital of the Republic of Ohanakoku Shengese People's Protectorate. See the kingdom page for more information. History Ginkuto is built on the site of the initial landing of the Ohana expedition on the continent of Erias in Gozran 26th, Year 1005. Geography The city sits on a strip of land between a natural harbor and a river, providing it with a deep waterfront for merchant vessels and fresh water for its inhabitants. The river itself spills out some miles northwest of the city. Fertile farmlands lay to the east and south, while a desert lays to the north. Inhabitants Shengese humans form the largest demographic of the city, with kitsune being the second largest group. Smaller racial groups include Oustomian humans, dwarves, halflings, and even some indigenous humans, a few drow, and even the Sidhier. The city is fairly tolerant of other races. A large part of the city's inhabitants are involved with trade, farming, and unique Shengese arts, crafts, and constructions. The senate encourages its populace to pursue shengese traditions such as tea ceremony, music, noh theater, archetecture, arts and craft,, as they need to be preserved. After Senator Nicole Bloise and accompanying adventurers rescued first the gold dragon Charies, then his wife and 3 children from the clutches of a local cult, the gold dragon family has taken to live with the senator in Ginkuto. Although they are typically out of sight, sometimes residents can see one or more of them fly overhead in the city. Architecture Most of the buildings share the same Shengese architecture, wooden structures, elevated slightly off the ground, with tiled roofs. There are a few homes built in different styles by individuals who prefer those styles. Elegance, or "Wabisabi" describes how the city has been constructed. The initial port area that the settlers first landed on boasts a waterfront and a lighthouse. This lead to the market and other commercial buildings being erected around it. A black market also sprung up, along with other less savory buildings. The Ginkuto castle was built south of that location to insulate the district from the arena, jail, bank, mint and magical academy, and Ginkuto University. The Ginkuto Palace stands to the east of the castle, opening a district with the airship construction yard, military academy, the Sun Cathedral to Shizuru, College of Shengese Music, the Ginkuto Museum, and other more fancy buildings. And finally the Ginkuto academy of fine arts stretches south from the university, and a new commercial district stretches south from there. A new Shengese Cultural University has been erected to the north of the Cathedral, with various supporting structures in the district. Interplanetary teleportation circles to Reistara, Haven, and Jiyu are housed inside Ginkuto Castle, which serves as the immigration office for the Republic. Visitors that come through the teleportation circles must register with the local authorities. Teleportation circles going to various other cities in the Republic can be found at the waterfront of the old city. It is prohibited to use the circles to transport large cargo or any mount laden with goods. There are arcane casters for hire if adventurers need to transport larger mounts or goods quickly. Places of Interest The Sun Cathedral to Shizuru This massive building begets one of the Iconic parts of the city’s skyline, paired alongside the Castle and Palace for the list of features that a traveler will first recognize as the signs that they have arrived within the safe haven of Ginkuto’s jurisdiction. In order to honour the God Shizuru, this expansive monument serves many purposes, with shrine, training grounds, temple and armory among them. Built so that it may be the first to see the morning light as it shines in from the east, the space allocated to the Cathedral is also one of the largest by square area. Not wasting an inch, the grounds are encapsulated in a thick wall 12 feet high, and the inside is broken into its own ‘mini-districts’, almost appearing to be a small reflection of the city which it serves. The first that visitors coming in through the main gate will often see is the training grounds, constantly bustling as Samurai following the path of Shizuru dedicate their morning training to her in relative silence, save for the constant sound of sword on wood. To the sides flanking it to the North and South, lie the barracks and armory respectively. Placing much emphasis on family, the barracks stretch all along the northern wall, provide a building for many spouses and children of the local warriors who do not have residences of their own elsewhere in the city. The armory is relatively open to the public compared to those belonging to the military, and honoured guests may expect to be taken for a tour inside in order to show off the armours and blades from many well-known battles inside, many of which were forged in blood during the conflict with the Oni Emperor, the Chishiki or Kuchiku. As well, many hundreds of blades are stored within, many more than there are Samurai who reside here, and the area doubles as one of many fallback positions within Ginkuto should external enemies ever take the walls of the city by force. One of the other notable features open to the public is the outer gardens, positioned behind the Cathedral itself on the eastern front. A sight to behold, it’s maintained by no less than 12 gardeners, and more than a few of the keepers can be seen trimming and watering the trees, or arranging the rock gardens which contain one of many shrines to Shizuru and Tsukiyo on the property. A central fountain overflows to crease the ground with countless small streams, each symmetrical in design and spanned my miniature ornamental bridges, of which each is lined with hanging plants and flowers. Stories tell of a hidden passageway inside of the Cathedral itself that travels beneath here, though no searching or scrying magic has ever produced any substantial evidence to the claims, and more than likely it lends itself to conjecture for the sake of a bards storytelling. Apart from a small agricultural market inside the walls and the aforementioned gardens, the last and largest series of structures is the Cathedral itself. 7 stories tall, this building’s base floor is actually a ‘T’ shape in form, rising up for 5 stories before the one side plateaus with a holy outdoor sanctuary on the top, leaving the last two stories adjoining the area to overlook this this vista. The inside is expansive, adorned with deep red woods inlaid with gold, and decorated with various jade statues of well renown. Visitors are not typically allowed beyond the 3rd story, and only Shizuru’s Faithful, a paladin order, can access the 5th. The last are reserved for the cathedral’s ruling council, members of the royal blood or other high ranking government, military or religious figures. Much of the funding for the Cathedral comes either directly or indirectly from the senate, including the support and maintenance of Shizuru’s Faithful. Though the Faithful’s primary purpose is to advance the art of swordsmanship, they are a well equipped and highly efficient army should they need to call on them arise. A half-oni goblin (Male LG Cleric of Shizuru Monk 1817 ) leads the order, having defected from the enemy long ago when he fell in love and eloped with a captured Shizuru paladin, Toba Noriko, with whom he now has a family. He has come a long way, and is highly respected for both his wisdom and his tactical acumen, and represents to some extent the continuing possibility for redemption available to all. Center for the Arts Ginkuto is known for many things, but one of the most prevalent is it’s deep seating focus on lore and tradition. Many cultural aspects are plain to see, from the architecture to the standard beverage of choice. Tea is the drink on hand for many, a vital part not only of the day, but of the lifestyle in Ginkuto. It’s these focuses on the rich and vibrant traditions carried from long before it’s founding that have made it truly stand out as a city-nation of wisdom. The Grand College of Shengese music is an imposing structure, and only accepts the most skilled entrants into it’s lofty ranks. The sheer quality of music stored within the halls imparts a rich history of a people, nation and country. These classically trained musicians are the first pick by many theater companies, as well as offering their services for many of the local festivals. The stiff Headmaster here, Ayuna Detsune (LN Female Kitsune Bard7/Aristocrat4) is known for being merciless when it comes to performance, demanding no less than 60 hours a week of students. It’s no wonder that they regularly can outperform the competition. Alumni are gifted a golden ring depicting a dragon coiled upon itself as a representation of their tenacity to their craft, and as a reminder to honour their origins. Though not the biggest museum to be found, the Ginkuto museum nonetheless has curated various artifacts that altogether can document nearly 600 years of history. Though most of its treasure has been purchased off adventurers over time, perhaps the most interesting has come from recent archeological digs in the desert to the north. Though unclear, it seems as though there may have once was a small civilization that existed inside, but much of the research is still too preliminary to offer more solid conclusions. Finally, of all the noteworthy landmarks within the intellectual sphere, there is the Shengese Cultural University. Though relatively new, its libraries are doing their best to collect any lore they can get their hands on. It’s also proven to be a valuable asset in aiding the museum with the dating and identification of various relics, and it is not uncommon to find works exchange locations every now and then. Most of the volumes in the museum have been copied so as to preserve the writing for future generations and stored here, though a few stubborn scrolls prove to brittle to open or inspect with magic, for fear of damaging their contents. Professors here can make a decent tenure, with some devoted to research while others attend to the education faculties. The leadership is set to change every 3 years, rotating among the present faculty. The current head of the council is Kaioken Maikokizashi (LG Male Human Wizard6/Cleric of Shizuru1), who has perhaps been a catalyst in the excavations to the north. Grand Market One of the earliest social gathering points Ginkuto ever offered, the expansive grand market is often the first to wake and the last to sleep in the city. Though the city’s various districts may boast collections of specialized storefronts, or the occasional homegrown small-time shop, the most expansive and exotic market is found towards southern side of town. Boasting local sourced foodstuffs and fresh ocean catch, to imported wares from around the Shengming and Oustomia, for those looking for a bustling centrum of commerce there is no better place. Travellers and caravans come from all over, knowing that there is likely no better place to get a fair price. Though the taxes and tariffs that come with mercantilism within its borders, Ginkuto has managed to source a fair peacekeeping force for the city, that pays dividends back to the market with consistent and assured protection. The market itself is considered a must-see for tourists, and hand-crafted attractions abound to cater to audiences both old and young. Many a noble’s prized furnishings, be they grand pieces of art and sculpture or oddities from beyond the seas were obtained (or at least bargained for) during vast auctions held at the opening of each week. And with the Ginkuto Academy of Arts just north of it, there is never a lack of masterfully crafted exhibits for the scrupulous buyer. Despite this however, there remains some taboos and prohibitions on certain items sales. This has led to an underground market appearing, available to those who are in the know. Most deals are run through intermediaries, and as such it is rare that the military can make any sizable raid. If the items you are searching for are passed beneath tables, the underworld here is no less capable of delivering as the daylit stalls above. Just be cautious who you ask, for as the old saying among thieves goes “Trust is only dagger deep”. Ginkuto’s Monastery to Irori Shortly after Gintuko itself was founded in 1005, a small group of Iroran Monks sought the refuge of a new land and peace. Led by the devout Fho-Hwang, they settled just north of the city limits near a small orchard on a hillside. The last major hill before in sight before the terrain flattens out and merges with the desert to the north, and a location is prized by the residents as a blend of balance between the civilization that has nearly reached the southern embankments, and the stillness of nature that lays to the north. Over time, it has grown larger in size and station among fellow followers of Irori as a place of impeccable refinement, primarily due to a longstanding tradition that each who use its facilities give something of themselves back in some way. For a wayfarer, it would often be a small token chore, such as helping maintain the facilities while present or perhaps helping put a new coat of paint on the gates. For those who find permanent residence within however, often larger or more ornate offerings are given to furnish the temple. It is an honour for one who spends many years searching for enlightenment here to simultaneously attempt to craft or create some physical representation of his journey. Though it has only been a raised as a recent pillar to Irori, many sculptures and fine works of art or function have been erected in it’s short time. A tradition carried on from their origin, the teachers here often take in a few orphans as pupils, though not strictly an orphanage. The Masters of the temple usually have 1 or 2 such charges, to whom they offer a better life than the streets would often afford. This causes an interesting dynamic here, as ascetics of all ages and stripes can be seen on training grounds or communal spaces and meditative shrines. The small spring comes from the ground in the inner courtyard is the most common attraction for pilgrims. The Small maple that sups from it is well kept, and though it appears to be healthy and full stands no taller than 7 feet, with a canopy that provides shade to the pool below it for half of the day. Some say that the veil between the spirit world and ours is thinner there than most, allowing for the truly patient to reflect within themselves to find the answers to enlightenment. All in all, the two barracks available could house up to 100 tenants if need be, though their numbers more often sit around the low 60s. Recently, the passing of Fo-Hwang has left an opening for Grandmaster that has yet to be filled, though Masters Fu-Long(LN Male Human Monk6, Oracle3 ) and Taikochen(LG Male Kitsune Monk 8) are the most likely to succeed him.Category:Cities